Right Beside You
by Water's Cat
Summary: Soul likes Kid. easy to grasp. he wants to tell Kid he likes him, but is afraid to be rejected by him. to top it off Maka likes Soul. will jealousy ruin their friendship? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**another story to kill my boredom. i think that i like this one that best out of all of them, i dont know why but i do. i wrote this story while at my brothers basketball game so i guess i could thank him, even though he is 7 and doesn't know what Soul Eater is...**

**Jenna: he will know what it is, i will make sure of it!**

**Me: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE! stay in my brain like i told you too!**

**Jenna: but it's no fun in there. and it's too dark and scary in there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. if i did Soul and Kid would be together. and maka wouldn't be here.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Pass the ball Kid! Pass it!" I heard Black*Star yell to Kid. He tried to pass the ball but it didn't make it to Black*Star. "What the fuck Kid? Can't you pass a fucking ball? You are worthless in basketball!"

"You're right. I am worthless. I am asymmetrical garbage. I deserve to die!" Kid said out loud.

"Ugh, not again." Liz said.

"You're not worthless Kid! Without you, me and Liz wouldn't be here right now.

"Come on Kid. Get up. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Right Black*Star?" I said to Kid, and asked Black*Star.

"Yea…I guess I'm sorry." Black*Star said to Kid.

"Are…are you really sorry?" Kid said between his tears.

"I…yea. I'm sorry." Black*Star finally said.

"See Kid? He is sorry." I said to Kid.

"Doubt it." He said rudely.

"Good God Kid! I said I was sorry! Can't you at least forgive me? And mean it too?" Black*Star asked.

"Maybe…"

"Just say that you forgive him so we can get on with the game." I said to Kid.

"Fine. I forgive you." He said.

"Good. Let's get back to the game." Black*Star said cheerfully.

"No can do. I have to go. Come on Soul, lets go." Maka said to me.

"Fine. I guess we could go." I said boredly

"Well. It's ok. I'll make you your favorite dinner. 'Kay?" She asked me.

"Spaghetti and syrup? And…and eggnog?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I will make that." She said disgustedly.

"Awesome!" I yelled happily.

"How can you like that stuff? It sounds disgusting." I heard Kid say to me.

"You should come over and try it." I suggested to him. I really did want him to come over. Just so I could be with him.

"No thanks. I…have to do something at home. See you guys later." He walked away from the rest of us. _I wonder what he does when he is home all alone_ I thought to myself. I looked at him walking away. I could feel someone looking at me, when I turned to look it was no surprise that it was Maka.

"Wait! Do you want us to come too?" Asked Liz.

"No, it's ok. I need to do this alone. Good-bye." He yelled to her halfway down the block now.

"I wonder what he's does by himself. Don't you guys?" I asked everyone.

"Why do you care? Why are you so interested about him all off the sudden?" Black*Star asked. "You should be caring about how big of a stat I am!"

"What do you mean? I am not interested in what him!" I said to Black*Star. I didn't want him of all people to know that I like him.

"Cuz all you do is stair at him and when he walks away you look sad. So, why are you like that?" he said back.

"You know what Black*Star? You really need to just shut up sometimes. You are really annoying." Maka said to him. She had a somewhat jealous look in her eyes. She was the only one that knew that I liked him. And I knew that she liked me cuz when I told her I liked him she yelled it at me. So I know that she was jealous of Kid.

"Anyways, I was just wondering. People can't wonder about other people?" I asked. I could feel my face heat up. I looked away before anyone could notice.

"Hey, Soul. Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked me.

"W-what? Oh yea, I'm ok. I guess." I looked at my feet when I answered this.

"Well Soul. Let's get going home. I need to make your disgusting dinner. And feed Blair." She left before I had time to reply back.

"I guess I should go. See ya guys later." After I caught up with Maka I noticed something about her. It was in her eyes. It looked like pain? No, it was more like despondency.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem a little depressed. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She said quietly.

"Don't give me that! I know that you are jealous of Kid! Though you have nothing to be jealous of. He probably doesn't even like me like that. He's probably **not** gay anyways. So can you please stop acting like this?"

The look in her eyes was no longer despondency, but it was now anger. _What the fuck? Now she was angry at me? God damn! Talk about mood swings._

"Look! I am **not** jealous of Kid! I was **never** jealous of him! Now what is wrong with me is none of your fucking business!" she yelled at me. If she yells any louder the others might here her. And from where we are that is hard to imagine. "I have to go now. Make your own dinner and tell Blair the same thing." She ran, just ran away from her problem. She always does this. And in the end it always gets her back.

* * *

**so there it was. nothing special about it yet. but there will be :) tell me what yo think. if you want to that is. **

**Jenna: YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL COME AND HAUNT YOU!**

**Me: god dammit! will i have to lock you up in your space again? or will you stay put in there?**

**Jenna: you will never lock me up! i am a figment of you imagination, remember?**

**Me: ...shuddup...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Hope that you enjoy it. sorry if it is shorter then the first one. i sorta ran out of ideas. sorry also if it is confusing. i dont exactly know what i was thinking about when i wrote this. i have gotten no sleep for the past few days and i am now delusional. and writing _dramas_? well i hope you like.  
**

**Jenna: i'm back!**

**Alex: good god. can I kill her?**

**Zac: no! it is not good to kill people, you know this.**

**Me: who cares! she needs to leave *scowls at Jenna***

**Jenna: w-what? don't look at me like that.**

**Amanda: can we just get on with the story?**

**Lizbeth: please. i can't handle all this.**

**Me: ok. ok. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN SOUL EATER!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Soul? Is that you?" I heard Blair say. I can tell she just woke up cuz she hadn't brushed her hair yet. And boy, was it a mess

"Huh? Oh, yea it's only me. You can go back to sleep." I answered.

"Where's Maka? Is she ok?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say that. She hasn't been feeling to well lately. Has she said anything to you about it?" I questioned her.

"Umm…let me think. She did say that you were gay, but I didn't believe her…are you?"

"Yes. But did she say anything on why she is upset?" I asked again.

"You are? Why didn't you tell Blair? That isn't something you should keep hidden from me. Who do you like?" I could tell that she was stalling.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHY MAKA IS UPSET?" I yelled at her. I was getting mad at her for not answering the question the first two times. I don't like yelling at her for some reason, but I will if I need to.

"Ok. I guess I should tell you." She sighed. "She is upset because…well…what was it she said? Oh yea. She is jealous of Kid. She thinks that you pay too much attention to him." _I knew it! She is jealous of him._

"That lying bitch." I quietly remarked, but I guess not quiet enough.

"What? Why is she a liar?" she blinked at me innocently. How is it that she is an adult but is as smart as a two year old?

"She told that she wasn't jealous of him. Well she more yelled it at me." _Fuck her. Why would she lie to me?_

"Well that right there is obvious that she was lying. When a girl yells something at you it is most likely a lie." She explained to me.

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

"Coming!" I yelled. "Don't move. We are not done talking." I looked at Blair to make sure she heard me. And she did cuz when I said this she sat right down.

When I opened the door I saw that it was Liz. "Liz? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Kid? When Patty and I went home he wasn't there. I was wondering if he was here with you." She looked worried. But why?

"No, he isn't here. Didn't you say that he likes to do things on his own? Maybe he just went on a walk or something." I suggested.

"He couldn't have. He doesn't go on walks without his…uh…notebook. And it was still at home when we looked around." Now I was starting to worrying.

"Well, do you want my help to find him?" I asked her as I walked out the door and partly closed it.

"Yea. That'd be great. Can Maka help too?"

"That's a tender topic right now!" I heard Blair yell from behind the door.

"What? Where is she?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know. She left me right after she said we had to leave. So Maka left, and now Kid is missing. That's great, just terrific." I stated sarcastically.

"Well let's get going if we want to find them. Would Blair like to help?"

"No. she is staying here. Blair, I'll be back in a bit. If Maka comes back just call me. 'Kay?" I looked at her from the doorway. She nodded to say that she understood. Sometimes it feels like I am watching over a 4 year old when I am with Blair. "Let's go."

We ran down the street and around the corner. After about a half hour of no lick, we decided to split up. She went up towards the village while i went to look downtown.

_God Kid. You better be alright! I'd die if anything happens to you. _Then i saw her. It was Maka. She had something on her arm. It looked like blood. I saw that it was coming from her arm. i ran over to her and noticed someone next to her. It was Kid.

* * *

**Kay. So there was the second chapter. what'd you think? it might not be that good I wrote it off the top of my head.**

**Lizbeth: awww! poor kid! what happened to him? *cries***

**Alex: did he die?**

**Jenna: i bet tha-**

**Me: dont say anything Jenna! *glares at Jenna***

**Zac: I need to know what happens next!**

**Christian: that makes no sense.**

**Amanda: it is her *cough* ours *cough* story. so it doesnt have to make sense to you. anyways, you cant appreciate a good story when you see one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit, Batman! What is this? ****What is this fuckery? ****Is this ME updating this? I believe so! Yea, so here AT LAST is the 3rd chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! But to be honest, I'm like a n00b to Soul Eater now. Haven't read or watched it in sooooo long! So if ANY of the character are OOC I'm terribly sorry. **

**On a happier note, I will try to update this story more often. I mean I really hate giving up on things. But this will take time. I mean, I have to re-teach myself the world of Soul Eater cuz I've been too into Kingdom Hearts and Big Time Rush. BUT, I probably won't write and BTR stories...yet. I mean while typing this, I was watching kogan videos. So I _might_ write one. If you guys want one that is.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_M-Maka? What happened? I swear if she hurt you, Kid, I will kill her!_

"Maka! What did you do?" I yelled it at her.

"I…I didn't do anything. I swear! I found him like this. I was walking down that street, and I saw someone over here. I couldn't see who it was. Then I ran over and saw that it was Kid. I knew that you like him so if I left him I would've felt guilty so I stayed. I know I should have called but…I couldn't. I was too afraid to." I looked down at him. He looked as if he just was strangled. "He's still breathing." Maka reassured me.

"So you don't know what happened?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She said quickly.

"Why are you bleeding? Why are you on this side of town?"

"I am bleeding cuz I fell earlier. I am on this side of town cuz I went to see Crona. I was gonna talk to him. But then I saw Kid here on the ground." She looked down at Kid.

"I… let's take him to his house. Go call Liz and tell her that Kid's OK." I told her.

"Umm…OK. Do you need help taking him back?" she asked me.

"No. Now just go call Liz! I can handle to take him to his house myself." I told her. _God dammit Kid! What did you do to yourself?_ I thought to myself.

I went to pick up Kid from where Maka was wit him. He felt so lifeless, but Maka said he was breathing. Once, after I checked his breathing for myself by putting my hand to his nose, I lifted him up so he was somewhat standing. He looked pale. I mean, paler than usual. It had an unnerving feel to it.

"Kid? Kid, can you hear me?" I asked, though it felt like I was talking to a dead person. I'm not to sure if I should take him home anymore. Maybe the hospital seems smarter. I take out my phone and text Maka that I'm taking him there instead. I tell her that he is getting worse.

The way to the hospital he kept mumbling under his breath. It was indistinguishable, and only once in a while. Once, I think I heard him say something about 'rushing too fast,' but I wasn't to sure what he said, or what he meant.

Once at the hospital I headed straight to the ER to try and find a doctor to help Kid. It took only a few minutes but seemed like hours before someone actually helped us. They asked the usual questions, like, "How'd this happen" "was he okay before this had happened" "does he drink" "does he take medication". It was so difficult to answer all of them. I just wanted to say to them to help him and stop asking all these questions. Finally, after about a million questions later, they took Kid into a room to be checked up on.  
While they took Kid into the room I called Liz to tell her what's going on and that I'll call if anything happens.

About an hour and a half goes by and there are no doctors or nurses that can tell me what's wrong with Kid, or if there _is_ anything wrong with him. Then finally, a short nurse comes into the waiting room and asked if I was with Kid.

"Yea, I'm with him. Is he alright? Is there anything wrong?" I asked her.

"There was nothing wrong. Besides that he collapsed. We aren't to sure what has happened, but we would like to keep him here for the night and possibly tomorrow to do some tests." She told me.

"O-okay. But is he going to be fine? I wanted to tell our friends so they won't e worrying."

"He will be okay hopefully. But like I sad, we will need to keep him here."

"That's fine." I said to her.

Once she had left me on my own, I called Liz and told her what had happened and that he had to stay over night. She asked if he was okay and what the doctors had said. When I told her, I heard her cry a little. But I had a feeling that she was trying to be strong. For Kid. I knew was hard not only for me, but for her and Patty especially, since Kid was their meister.

After a few minutes of just standing there by his room, I decided that it was best if I went home. Waiting there would've been even tougher than going home and waiting there.

**The Next Day**

I went back to the hospital to see if Kid was doing better and if he had woken up. The nurse from yesterday was there and had told me that he did wake up, but for only a few hours before passing out again. She said it was probably from lack of energy. Oh, how I hoped that it was just from that and nothing else. She also told me that they took some blood and were testing it to see if it might help. I don't really know how it will help but then again, I don't know much for medical stuff.

I sat in the waiting room for the next hour waiting to see if Kid would wake up or not. When he didn't the nurse came back and told me that it was best if I were to leave for now, and that she would let me know if he was awake.

I walked over to Kid's house to see how Liz and Patty were doing. The last time I spoke to either one of them was yesterday and it wasn't the best. Liz tried her best to not cry, but in the end gave up on trying. Once at their house, I saw the front door open to see Liz standing there waiting for me.

"How was he?" she asked me when I wasn't even to the door.

"Well, the nurse said that he was doing okay. He woke up once but passed out again. They said it was because he was too tired. And they're doing some tests to find out what's wrong." The look on her face after I told her this wasn't one I ever wanted to see. She led me inside the house at offered me a seat.

We didn't really talk, but then again, I don't thin either on of us really needed to at the time. When it was around 3, the hospital called. They said that Kid had just woken up and that he was okay. They said that they needed me there to talk to me, since I was the one who brought him in, in the first place. I told Liz this and offered her to go with me, but she said no, that she didn't think she should. It seemed like she knew something, but I didn't question it at the time.

* * *

** So...How was it? Just to let you know, it's like 4 in the morning and I have yet to sleep...since Thursday I think. So this is NOT edited.**

** Now, I'm not to sure what is going to happen. I was thinking about mpreg, but I really want to know what you guys say. So mpreg, or no mpreg? And if it is, I will probably write a lemon to it as a separate story. Sorta like the prologue to this. And if I do...that will take time. So, it's up to you. If I should write the mpreg, or no. There's a poll up so you can either say there or in a review.**


End file.
